Summer Fling, Don't Mean a Thing
by Lesbiangirliegirl
Summary: Sandy's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. And that was when it hit her. Her heart used to do that when she looked at Danny. Now it was happening around Rizzo. Sandy thought she could faint. She was is love with Rizzo. Femslash, Rizzo/Sandy. One shot.


There isn't too many femslash with Rizzo and Sandy, so why not write my own? It's for mature readers only, but I think the ending is sweet. Please review and let me know what you think?

* * *

Sandy sighed sadly. Things weren't working out between her and Danny, at least not the way she thought it would. Even now, she still squirmed uncomfortably when he kissed her, and she still would not allow him to go all the way. Every time they got close to, Sandy would get extremely anxious. And she never said it aloud, but she felt grossed out and disgusted.

They had just finished one of their arguments, and Sandy was quite distraught. Danny had threatened to end things with her, and it deeply upset her. The strange thing was, it didn't upset her that he wanted to end it, it just upset her that she had disappointed him again.

Sandy didn't know what to make of all of these confusing things, so she instinctively called Rizzo. As the phone rang on the other end, Sandy felt that weird feeling of excitement that only came from talking to Rizzo. She hasn't spoken with her best friend in a while, that's why she was so excited.

"Hello?"

Sandy's heart skipped a beat. Why did it do that? "Hi Rizzo, it's me,"

"Oh hey Sandy," Rizzo said. "What's up?"

"Me and Danny are fighting again..." Sandy said, a lump forming in her throat. "Can you come over? A really need some advice,"

"Sure thing, I'll be right there,"

Sandy felt another jolt of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She always got so excited when she talked to Rizzo. That's what best friends do she supposed.

Sandy looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was splotchy, and her eyes were red and puffy. She splashed water on her face and dried it gently with a towel. She took a deep breath and heaved a large, sad sigh. Just then, the doorbell rang. She gasped and quickly made her hair more presentable then ran to the door.

"Hi," Sandy said, her heartbeat quickening again. "Thanks so much for coming over...again,"

"No problem," Rizzo shrugged and entered Sandy's house. Both her parents were at work until eight o'clock, and it was the middle of the day. "So what happened this time?"

"Well, let's sit down first," Sandy led Rizzo into the living room and they sat down next to each other on the couch. "Well, Danny was kissing me, and it was so...long and passionate, I just got so uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. But then he started rubbing my upper leg and he went way up my skirt..." Sandy shuddered at the thought of Danny touching her. "Well, I panicked. I pulled away and asked him to stop. He got really upset with me. And I was just so frustrated. Why didn't he understand that it makes me uncomfortable?" Sandy was getting red in the face again, previous anger rushing back. "Why can't I even understand why it makes me uncomfortable? Normal girls would have stripped right then and there!"

"Well, you're not like normal girls," Rizzo said.

"I-I'm not?" Sandy blushed wildly an her heart skipped a beat.

"Well no. You don't like doing that stuff," Rizzo said.

"I don't know why though," Sandy sighed. "Anyway, we started shouting at each other and Danny said it would just be better if we ended things," Sandy sighed sadly. "But the thing is, I'm not that upset. In fact, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind ending things with him. I was really only upset because I'd disappointed him and broke his heart,"

"So you wanna break up with him?" Rizzo asked.

"I...I think I do," Sandy said. "Oh but I feel so terrible! And I do love Danny, but I don't think I really love him, not enough to feel comfortable kissing him!" Sandy started crying and helplessly buried her face in her hands. Rizzo wrapped her arms around her comfortingly, and her heart sped up incredibly.

Why didn't it feel strange when Rizzo held her? Why was her heart doing that? Sandy snuggled in closer to her. She had stopped crying and she looked up at Rizzo.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. I'm just so confused right now," Sandy said.

"No, I get it," Rizzo said. "You don't know how you feel,"

"Exactly," Sandy said. She still hadn't let go of Rizzo.

"So, ya don't like it when Danny kisses you huh?" Rizzo asked.

"No, not at all," Sandy said.

"Try picturing any other guy kissing you," Rizzo said.

"Why?" Sandy's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Just do it," Rizzo said.

Sandy tried to picture herself kissing, and even doing other things with other boys, but it just made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Rizzo saw the face Sandy was making.

"So, you just don't like guys do you?"

"What?" Sandy was bewildered. "I mean, of course I do. I just- I...well..."

"You don't like guys," Rizzo said again.

Sandy had become frozen, her eyes bugging out of her head. She had never imagined it being possible. Then all of a sudden, thoughts of a girl kissing her...touching her...it made her feel desire. Then the thought of Rizzo kissing her...touching her...

"No!" Sandy jerked away from Rizzo's embrace. "I can't be- I mean...I just can't! It isn't right! It isn't natural!"

"Relax, Sandra Dee," Rizzo said. "It's hard to accept at first, but you get used to it,"

Sandy looked at Rizzo more closely. "How would you know?"

"Well...I mean...I like kissing guys...but kissing girls sounds nice to me too," Rizzo said.

"It...it does?" Sandy's stomach flipped. Rizzo nodded. "Have you ever...?"

"No, not yet," Rizzo said. Sandy's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. And that was when it hit her. Her heart used to do that when she looked at Danny. Now it was happening around Rizzo.

Sandy thought she could faint. She was is love with Rizzo.

"So, neither of us know what it's like..." Rizzo said. A sly grin appeared on her face. Suddenly, she pushed Sandy onto her back and pressed her lips to hers. Out of pure shock, Sandy froze.

"How'd that feel?" Rizzo asked.

"I don't...I...what about Kenickie?" Sandy was speechless.

"This is just an experiment," Rizzo shrugged "he don't have to know," Sandy gaped at her, her mouth hanging open. "So, how'd it feel?"

"I...I..."

Rizzo rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Sandy's again. This time, Sandy accepted the kiss. She opened her mouth and began to kiss back. She tasted like cigarettes and alcohol, and Sandy tasted a bit of her cherry lipstick. Sweet yet rough at the same time. It excited Sandy in ways she'd never been excited before. Rizzo's tongue started to make circles around the inside of Sandy's mouth, and Sandy felt a strange warm sensation all over her body.

Rizzo pulled back again, breathless. "So?"

"It felt..." Sandy didn't know what to say. "It was...amazing,"

"Really?" Rizzo said excitedly. "So, should I keep going?"

Sandy looked at Rizzo. She looked so beautiful right then and there, so perfect. Then for the first time, Sandy noticed how nicely shaped Rizzo's breasts were. Sandy began imagining what they looked like.

Sandy knew it was so wrong. Rizzo had a boyfriend who loved her deeply. This really didn't mean anything to Rizzo, at least not emotionally. But even still, Sandy nodded. Rizzo smiled slyly again. She spread her legs open and sat on Sandy's thighs and began kissing her again. The kiss was even deeper and more passionate than before. Sandy did as Rizzo had and she licked the inside of Rizzo's mouth. Rizzo then took Sandy's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. A moan escaped her lips. Rizzo pulled away for a second.

"What should I do?" Sandy asked breathlessly.

"Just follow my lead," Rizzo said.

Rizzo then began kissing Sandy's neck. She gently bit the spot right below her cheek where the neck began, and Sandy moaned loudly in appreciation. In that moment, all matters of right and wrong disappeared. All that mattered was Rizzo. She was all Sandy wanted. To be kissed and touched and pleased by her. It was so strange to Sandy to be this...excited. Without thinking, Sandy wrapped her arms around Rizzo and began rubbing her back.

Rizzo left a trail of kisses on Sandy's neck and began kissing the skin right above where her shirt began. Rizzo undid the first button, then kissed then newly exposed skin over and over. She repeated this until Sandy's breasts were completely exposed. Rizzo slowly lifted off Sandy's shirt, and now she was completely bare on the top. Rizzo kissed the top of Sandy's neck again and trailed down to her left breast. Her mouth closed on Sandy's nipple, and she sucked on it, and flicked her tongue over it. Sandy moaned loudly and arched her back up. Rizzo's hand was squeezing and kneading Sandy's other breast, and then Rizzo switched. Sandy moaned and moaned, and Rizzo couldn't help but smile. She stopped kissing Sandy's breasts and looked down at Sandy's skirt. A dark, wet spot had formed on her light colored skirt.

Rizzo pulled off her shirt then lay down on top of Sandy so there was no space between them. Their breasts were squeezed against each other. Rizzo started kissing Sandy again, and she started moving her pelvis up and down back and forth, right over where Sandy's skirt had been soaked.

Sandy moaned again, and this time Rizzo moaned with her. Sandy was rubbing Rizzo's back, and soon her hands found her rump. She started rubbing Rizzo's rear end, and Rizzo moaned again. Sandy was pleased with herself for pleasuring Rizzo.

Sandy was feeling things down there she had never thought possible. Rizzo started moving her groin faster and faster on Sandy's, and without even thinking, Sandy too was rocking her hips back and forth.

Rizzo moaned louder than ever in rhythm with the motion of her pelvis. Sandy suddenly felt a tingling down there, and then it spread everywhere all over her body. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and Rizzo did too.

"Rizzo!" Sandy cried. "Oh god, Rizzo!"

Then a wave crashed over her and her whole body shook. They both cried out again, and then Rizzo stopped moving down there and she kissed Sandy again and Sandy kissed back gratefully.

Rizzo then moved down lower and lower, until her face was right between Sandy's legs. Rizzo slowly removed Sandy's skirt, then her underwear. Rizzo kissed the inside of Sandy's thighs, getting closer and closer to the place where Sandy had never imagined anyone touching.

Suddenly, Rizzo was kissing her...there. Then she completely closed her mouth on it, and moved her tongue all over, in out, up down. Sandy had never felt anything like it. She moaned a high pitch moan, practically screaming.

"Oh...oh my GOD!" She cried. "Rizzo! Oh Rizzo! RIZZO!"

It was more than Sandy could bear. She arched her back up over and over.

"Rizzo! Oh my god!"

Rizzo would not stop. She mercilessly sucked and licked and kissed Sandy there over and over and over. Sandy let out another high pitched moaning again. Then the same tingling sensation returned, but this time, it was overpowering. It took over every one of Sandy's muscles.

She moaned louder and louder until she was yelling.

"Rizzo...Rizzo...oh my GOD! OH! OH RIZZO!"

The wave crashed over her again, and finally, Rizzo stopped. Rizzo sat up, and looked at Sandy, smiling.

"Oh...oh my god..." Sandy panted. Her entire body was glowing with sweat. Rizzo found it incredibly sexy. Rizzo kissed Sandy's lips again, and Sandy wanted so badly to return the favor, to make Rizzo feel just as much as she just had.

Sandy sat up, still trembling, and she pushed Rizzo in a laying position, and began kneading her breasts. Rizzo moaned in appreciation. Then Sandy licked and sucked on both of Rizzo's nipples, while her hand rubbed the soaking wet spot on Rizzo's pants. Rizzo moaned again.

"Oh Sandy,"

It felt so good to hear her moaning for her like that. Sandy got an idea. She stopped doing what she was doing, and Rizzo grunted in disappointment.

"You have to beg for it," Sandy said.

"Oh my god..." Rizzo moaned as sexily as she could. "Oh Sandy...please, please I'm begging you! Oh my god please! Take me Sandy please!"

Hearing her moan like this made Sandy wet all over again. Sandy smiled to herself and slowly, torturously removed Rizzo's pants. Sandy licked every part of Rizzo's inner thighs, then slowly removed her underwear.

"Sandy, PLEASE!" Rizzo begged.

Sandy felt a surge of pride. Rizzo was begging and she didn't even have to make her. Sandy kissed her inner thighs again, and then, without Sandy expecting her to, Rizzo grabbed hold of Sandy's head and pushed her head into her. Sandy chuckled to herself, and began doing just what Rizzo had done to her. The taste was quite strange to her, yet it was sweet at the same time. Rizzo was moaning and squealing, all the while rubbing Sandy's head. Sandy got faster, then slowed down, then got faster again.

"OH GOD! OH! OH **_Sandy! _****_OH!_**"

Rizzo was now screaming and grunting and moaning. When she quieted, Sandy stopped and looked up at Rizzo's face.

"Holy shit Sandy," she panted. She was pouring sweat all over. Sandy smiled slyly just as Rizzo had before. Rizzo sat up and kissed Sandy again. She pushed Sandy into the lying position again, and she spread Sandy's legs apart and pushed them up. Rizzo then lay on top of her, and their groins were touching again, but this time, there was nothing between them. Rizzo moved up and down faster, then slower. Rizzo was now in control again. Sandy knew begging would just get her the opposite of what she wanted, but she couldn't help it.

"Faster! Harder!" She pleaded.

Rizzo laughed and started slowing down, and then they were barely touching. "Beg for it,"

"Oh Rizzo!" Sandy moaned. "Please! I'm begging you! Please go faster and harder!"

Rizzo obeyed, but Sandy kept begging.

"Faster! Oh god! Yes! Rizzo!"

Rizzo was becoming lost in a world of pleasure. "Sandy! Oh god, Sandy!" She moaned.

Soon the tingling returned, and Sandy was screaming again.

"RIZZO!"

"SANDY!"

They both screamed at the same time, and Rizzo slowed to a stop. Sandy put her legs back down, and Rizzo lay on top of her and kissed her, deeply once again.

Sandy was completely breathless. She wrapped her arms around Rizzo and embraced her tightly as Rizzo licked every inch of her mouth.

Rizzo then pulled back and lie next to Sandy. They both lie there panting.

"That was..." Sandy had no words.

"That was fucking amazing," Rizzo said. "Not bad for your first time,"

"You too," Sandy said, still breathless.

She looked over into Rizzo's pretty eyes and smiled. She suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Rizzo said.

"I definitely like girls," Sandy chuckled.

Rizzo laughed too. "Yeah...me too,"

"But you...you still love Kenickie, right?" Sandy said sadly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah...I think I do," Rizzo said. "Ya think it's weird, liking both?"

"No, not at all," Sandy said. Her heart sunk. She inched closer to Rizzo until there was no space between them. She slipped her hand into Rizzo's and intertwined their fingers. "But, if you ever change your mind...well...you know where to find me,"

"Yeah, yeah," Rizzo chuckled. She stood up, and Sandy did the same. Rizzo bent down to pick up her shirt, and when she was standing up again, Sandy leaned in and kissed her cheek. She pulled away quickly, blushing wildly. She picked up her clothes and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. She touched her lips, the same lips that had passionately kissed Rizzo's lips, then kissed everywhere on her body..._everywhere_, then they had quickly, sweetly, desperately kissed Rizzo's cheek.

Sandy bit her lip as a single tear rolled down her face. None of that had meant anything to Rizzo. It was just an "experiment". But it had meant the world to Sandy. Every moment that Rizzo made love to her and cried out her name, was a moment that Sandy would always cherish. But Rizzo's heart belonged to Kenickie's, no matter how good she made Rizzo feel.

But Sandy's heart belonged to Rizzo.

Sandy did end things with Danny, and she felt he deserved to know why. Several years after they were all out of high school, Rizzo married Kenickie. Sandy remained quite alone in her apartment, part of her still thinking, wishing that Rizzo might still change her mind.

No one but Danny knew Sandy's real reason for remaining single. And of course Rizzo knew. But did Rizzo know how Sandy felt?

She couldn't have. If she did, she would have stopped talking to Sandy immediately, wouldn't she?

The two girls remained good friends, but that was enough for Sandy. As long as she had Rizzo's friendship and the memory of that amazing time she had with her, Sandy would be content.


End file.
